Eureka Seven: The Star which We Wish Upon
by SilentTrigger00
Summary: Eureka and Renton finally ended thier battle but after a year after the Event of Second Summer of Love a new threat appeared and this time they need help from another universe to fight the new threat.
1. Prologue 1

Year 12006

A year have passed since the event of Second Summer of Love, peace have return to Earth. For Renton and Eureka, both of them live happily in Belforest with Renton's grandfather Axel Thruston and three adoptive children of Renton and Eureka which are Maurice, Meater and Linck. However, the peace didn't last long.

The wind blows strongly on the hill of Belforest. On top of the hill was a boy in his short pants and light red jacket opened which revealed a dark blue shirt and a blue pendant necklace smirked as he hold a lifting board. With a deep breath of fresh air he jumped off from the hill and ride his board steadily as he smiled brightly as he ride the wind. Though overjoyed by the riding of the board, he messed up his timing when riding the board and caused him to unbalance as the wind blow strongly and he felt off his board. Thankfully he was able to land safely on the ground but he soon heard someone screaming his name in anger.

"RENTON!" the young man had cold chilled ran down his spine as he turned his head on top of the hill and found a beautiful young lady puffed her chick and her hands on her wrist angrily shouted his name. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" the young lady still screaming much to the young man amusement which caused the young lady to became irritated by the action of the young man.

"Don't worry Eureka! I'm perfectly fine." said Renton to his wife Eureka. Despite both of them being 16 years old, both were happily married and were living peacefully. Renton picked the board and quickly rode it towards his wife, Eureka. Unhappy by her husband action, she was sulking as she didn't want to face Renton. Despite her action, Renton knew she just worrying about him as he walked towards her and gave her a hug from behind much to her surprised.

"Sorry for making you worried Eureka," whispered slowly Renton on his wife ear which caused her to blush brightly. Renton knew his wife weak point because they both being madly in love with each other even though both of them are different from one another. Eureka smile and answered Renton with slow whispered "Idiot" as she turned and face Renton.

Both of them look each other in the eyes and shared a kiss and the wind blows strongly as if the wind couldn't contain the excitement by the two of them. Renton broke the kiss as he firmly grip Eureka's hands as they stared at the clear blue sky. They both were happy and these moments were what they had fought so hard to achieve. Even though Eureka was different, Renton accepted Eureka as she is. They embraced each other shortly before they returned home.

Returned to their home, Renton headed to the workshop besides their home. Having left school at the age of 14, Renton decide to working with his grandfather as mechanic to gain some money while Eureka took care of the kids as she decide to become a housewife as Renton don't want his wife to work. The three children were going to school in the morning and return in the evening which they were sent and greeted by Eureka.

As Renton went to the workshop, he noticed that there was a person in the workshop. Usually he will be the first person in the workshop since his grandfather will join him in the afternoon so he was quite surprised that his grandfather was up early. He went inside and was shocked to see that the person was not his grandfather but a man wearing a black suit and black glasses. Renton approaching the man slowly as he kept his guard up as he said hello to him. The man turns and gave a small smile to Renton as he removed his glasses. Renton shocked to see his eyes was lavender with red line across the eyes. The color is similar to Eureka's eyes.

"Are you a Coralian?" asked Renton as he began to feel uneasy by the man appearance. In this world, Eureka should be the only Coralian in this Earth. Coralian is a being that exists as a way for the Subs Coral is a type of living beings which exists in this Earth to communicate with human. Believe that human and Coralian can co-exists thus they created Eureka. Through the love of Eureka and Renton they prove that Coralian and human can co-exists but the appearance of the second Coralian can be mean a danger is near or they gave up on Eureka.

"In a way I am a Coralian," the man answered Renton question. "Allow me to introduced myself, my name is Crow and I am a Coralian 100 years from the future."


	2. Prologue 2

Year 12006

"What is the meaning of this?" Renton raised his voice a little to the man standing in front of him who acclaimed to be a Coralian. Clearly confused by the sudden appearance of another Coralian, Renton continued to ask question about the situation. "I thought the Scub Coral already left this planet along with Nirvash. Why are you here?" Renton voiced his concerned but his last question actually revealed why he was so uneasy. "What's going to happened to Eureka?"

Seeing Renton launching question after one another, the man known as Crow just smiled as he try to calm down Renton. He took a sit on a chair nearby as he began to explained his appearance to Renton.

"Calm down Renton. Now where should I start?" there was a short pause before Crow began talking again. "Ah yes, as you see I am a Coralian from the future. I read a lot about you from the article from the future. Renton Thurston, son of the heroic Adroc Thurston and also the second human to fall in love with a Coralian and also not to mention the Hero of Second Summer of Love." Renton flinched but gestured Crow to continue. "At least that's what it should be said in the history."

"What do you mean?"

"One month from now, Renton Thurston will be erased of its existence from this world." Crow gave a serious tone to his voice as Renton was frozen as he was shocked by Crow's words. "In my world Renton Thurston was never exists though the world was facing an extinction of human."

"…." Renton remained silent as he tried to kept his cool but this information was too much to digest in his brain. For starter he knew the man is not lying though it still hard to believe in his words. "So if I was never exists in the future. How you knew about me then? And why was humanity facing extinction? The limit of Question should be never happened."

Crow chuckled as if he already knew that Renton was going to ask the question. "True, I myself never knew about you until a certain boy gave me this book about you." Crow took out a book from his suit. It was an old notebook which he gave it to Renton. "I don't know how he managed to find me but this book gave me a glimpse of who you are and thus I promised myself to meet you myself."

Renton opened the old notebook and was surprised to see how detail the content of the book about him. From the day he was born to this day. As he flipped through the pages, a photo slipped out of the notebook and fell on the ground. Renton picked it up and was left speechless as he saw the photo. "T-This is…."

"Surprised huh? Well I was told that was you and Eureka in the future." The photo revealed to be Renton and Eureka but possibility 10 or more years in the future. In the photo the future version of him was much more mature with longer hair and the front of his hair was white. Beside him was Eureka, which she had become more beautiful as she stood beside the future version of Renton wearing a light blue blouse and her aquamarine hair which was still look elegant even in photograph.

"Who in the world sent you this?" Renton began to have tears in his eyes as he try to hold it in. "This picture and the notebook who could possibly sent them to you?" Crow told Renton to flip the picture. Renton flipped the picture and saw a writing at the back of the picture said "Dad and Mama,"

"You're kidding me? This was from my own children?" Renton asked which Crow replied that he didn't know if it's the true or not but noted that he had the same eye color as Eureka. Renton knew it was not from Maurice, Meater and Linck but he wish that he knew who this person is. Renton decided to trust Crow.

"Tell me, what happened in the future." Renton filled with a new determination seeking the answer why the man known as Crow arrived here. Crow was about to opened his mouth when suddenly a bright light appeared outside the workshop as both Renton and Crow covered their eyes. The lights died out and suddenly they heard a large roar outside the workshop. They both quickly went outside and saw a large beast appeared in front of their eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" Renton was in fear after the beast set his eyes on him.

Crow face began to show his displease about the appearance of the unknown beast as he trembled in fear. "That's the reason human was facing extinction and the reason why I went back in time to stop from this world to suffer the same fate. The evil Space Beast!" Crow growled as the beast let out a strong roar which sent a shockwave on the ground. Conquered by fear, both men stood still as the beast continued to approach them slowly.


End file.
